We recently reported the synthesis of a new class of Beta-aminoacylpalladium(II), complexes. The parent compound, chloro(3-diethlamino propionyl)(diethylamine palladium(II), showed antitumor activity against P-388 mouse leukemia. A series of beta-aminoacylpalladium(II) complexes, with chelating ligands such as diamines and aminoalcohols, which are water soluble and stable will be synthesized and screened for activity. The beta-aminoalcohols will be produced by reduction of beta-aminoacids. X-ray crystallographic structure determinations will be performed on active complexes of structural interest. An alkylation of olefins by stabilized carbanions, developed in the course of this work, will also be studied in more detail.